TAR-21
The TAR-21, referred to as Tavor within game files, is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, it is used heavily by the Russian military and Task Force 141. It is available in all missions involving Russian Ultranationalists and members of Task Force 141. In the campaign and Special Ops, this weapon is always seen with optics attached. It can be fitted with a regular Red Dot Sight, unlike in multiplayer, the MARS Sight, Holographic Sight, ACOG Scope and Thermal Scope. Multiplayer The TAR-21 is unlocked at Level 20 in multiplayer. It uses a 30 round magazine. Unsuppressed, it deals 40 damage at close and medium range, and 30 at long range. Suppressed, the 40 damage only applies at close range. Therefore, without Stopping Power, it kills in three-four shots, unless shooting through cover or at enemies using Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller. Stopping Power reduces this to a two to three shot kill. The TAR-21 is a very powerful weapon; it has the second highest damage per second among assault rifles, boasting high damage and a high rate of fire. The TAR-21's DPS is rivaled only by the FAL and burst fire weapons on the first burst. The TAR-21 is capable of outgunning most SMGs at close range, However, its advantages are mitigated by its moderately high recoil compared to most of the assault rifles. Despite this, the TAR-21 can kill quickly at range when rate of fire is controlled. As with most bullpup weapons in Modern Warfare 2, the TAR-21 has a rather slow reload speed. It benefits greatly from Sleight of Hand. The TAR-21's iron sights are very precise, but can be cluttered due to the large ghost ring. In multiplayer, the Red Dot Sight attachment is actually a MARS Sight, which uses a slightly smaller, circular view instead of the regular Red Dot Sight. It is often only used to unlock the Holographic Sight as it is bulky when not aiming down it, and reflects light, which can sometimes make aiming difficult. However, using a MARS sight along with a Heartbeat Sensor is useful as aiming down the sights gives the player the largest view of the sensor of any weapon. In Hardcore game modes, the TAR-21 is capable of one shot kills without Stopping Power, unless firing through cover or at a player using Last Stand, Final Stand, or Painkiller. This combined with its high rate of fire makes it very useful for engaging several enemies at once. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight (Only available in the campaign and Spec Ops and "Museum".) *MARS Sight (More common version of RDS, standard in multiplayer) *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery File:TAR-21 MW2.png|The TAR-21. TAR-21 Iron Sights MW2.png|The TAR-21's iron sights. TAR-21 Reload MW2.png|Reloading the TAR-21. TAR-21 RDS MW2.png|A TAR-21 with the Red Dot Sight, found in "Museum". TAR-21 Urban Silencer Holographic MW2.png|The TAR-21 with a Holographic Sight, Silencer and Urban Camouflage in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 TAR-21 was cut from the game, however, textures and unused menu icon can be found in game files. TAR-21_cut_texture_MW3.png TAR-21_cut_menu_icon_MW3.png Call of Duty: Black Ops II The TAR-21 was available in an early build of the game, but was cut from the final version, having been replaced by the MTAR. It can also be seen on the Secondary Gunfighter icon. TAR-21 ACOG beta BOII.png|The TAR-21 in an early build of Black Ops II, with the killfeed icon for TAR-21 in the left. Secondary Gunfighter Wildcard Icon BOII.png|The TAR-21 on the icon for Secondary Gunfighter. TAR-21_Pick-up_icon_beta_BOII.png|Pick-Up icon, showing the Reflex Sight attached to TAR-21 Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the campaign and Special Ops, the TAR-21 can be found with a Red Dot Sight instead of the MARS Sight. *The iron sights have the writings "Intensity Fire". This is best seen while using a grenade launcher when prone. *When using the TAR-21 Holographic Sight, the camouflage choice is a different shade on the attachment than on the gun. *When viewed in third person with any attachment other than optics, the TAR-21 has no iron sights. *When spinning to the right on 10 sensitivity, it is possible to see a gap in the render on the right side. *When the MARS Sight is used, the built-in rear sight is shown. *The TAR-21 can be seen used by Task Force 141 with either the MARS sight or ACOG sight, but these instances are somewhat rare. This is noticeable in the campaign missions "The Hornet's Nest" and "Contingency" due to the continuous spawn of friendly non-playable characters throughout the course of the levels. *The TAR-21 with digital camouflage has an extra color added to the mix: a distinct black color. *The TAR-21 actually has two front sights. This is most easily seen with the Shotgun or Grenade Launcher equipped. Category:Call of Duty Online Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons